The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a data block based backup method.
The significant growth of data confronts computing systems with new challenging situations in terms of data protection. In extremely large storage systems data is not just stored to have it available for seldom future usage. Analytics, stream computing and data warehousing require immediate access to all the data stored in such a system in different manners. To achieve these goals large scaling distributed file systems are implemented to provide both extremely large file systems on the one hand and maximum compute power on the other hand. Especially in the area of large databases that exist of extremely large files hosting the database containers backup and restore faces systems with new problems.